1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amorphous alloys having a superior processability together with high hardness, high strength and high corrosion resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, many difficulties have been encountered in processing or working of amorphous alloys by extrusion, rolling, forging, hot-pressing or other similar operations. Generally, in amorphous alloys, a temperature range of from a glass transition temperature (Tg) to a crystallization temperature (Tx) is termed the "supercooled liquid range" and, in this temperature range, an amorphous phase is stably present and the above processing operations can be easily practiced. Therefore, amorphous alloys having a wide supercooled liquid range have been desired. However, most known amorphous alloys do not have such a temperature range or, if they do, they have a very narrow supercooled liquid range. Among known amorphous alloys, certain noble metal alloys, typically Pd.sub.48 Ni.sub.32 P.sub.20, possess a relatively broad supercooled liquid range of the order of 40 degrees K., and can be subjected to the processing operations. However, in even these alloys, very strict restrictions have been imposed on the processing conditions. In addition, the noble metal alloys are practically disadvantageous with respect to their material cost because they contain an expensive noble metal as a main component.
In view of the situation, the present Inventors have many detailed studies to obtain amorphous alloys which have a wide supercooled liquid range and, in this range, can be subjected to the foregoing processing operations, at a low cost. As a result, the Inventors have proposed alloys having a wide supercooled liquid range in Inventors' previous U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 542 747 filed June 22, 1990. However, in order to further relax the restrictions on the processing conditions and thereby make the practical applications thereof easier, alloys having a further broadened supercooled liquid range have been further desired.